The primary aim of this project is the development of a method for measuring the output of a mental health system. With this output measure and some previously developed measures of input and process, a series of studies examining the relationship among these components of a mental health system will be performed. The input measures classify the incoming patients on a number of common social and demographic variables as well as a measure of anticipated resource utilization, which reflects their general level of impairment at time of entry into the system. The process variables include the kinds and amounts of treatment resources utilized by the patient in his programs. The output measure summarizes the economic value of each discharge based on (a) his value to society as an economically productive individual, and (b) the value of the individual's response to the treatment program. A number of indices are developed from these measures that are intended to reflect the efficiency and effectiveness of a mental health system. The logic and methodology of this approach should be applicable to social service agencies in general as well as mental health systems.